During training, horses may not immediately comprehend what is being asked of them and therefore may become frustrated. As an example, when learning to be loaded in a trailer, or stand tied, horses will often react aggressively and in a self destructive manner without regard to their surroundings. This aggressive, self destructive behavior often results in various wounds to the face and poll area, which in severe cases can cause permanent damage and scaring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,239 describes protective headgear for horses being trained for racing or halter use. The headgear features a mask that conforms generally to the shape of the horse's head between the poll and muzzle of the animal, completely covering the upper face and sides of the head. The two sides of the padded mask are attached beneath the horse's head by buckles to secure the headgear in place. The mask includes ear holes and eye holes equipped with blinkers. Enclosure of the entire face leads to discomfort by blocking airflow and preventing heat from escaping. In addition, covering the sides of the face and adding blinkers obstructs the field of vision of the animal, which may cause safety concerns Finally, the ears and immediate surrounding area of a horse are highly sensitive, and therefore successfully securing an enclosed mask of this type on such an animal may prove to be both difficult and dangerous.
As a result, there is a demand for a protective apparatus that can be secured to a horses face with minimal ear contact and will protect the most frequently damaged portions of the face while in no way restricting or otherwise interfering with the horse's breathing or field of vision